In My Heart
by FaithfullyJulia
Summary: And Finn's voice sang her to sleep. "You'll be in my heart. Always."


"How about Sophie?"

"Everyone names their kid that nowadays. I want her name to you know- mean something," Finn replied.

"Finn if you keep rejecting my suggestions ,our daughter will never have a name," Rachel exclaimed.

"Well I just don't like your suggestions," Finn whispered under his breath.

"Excuse me," said Rachel.

"Topanga is a weird name. I don't care if it is the name of someone on your favorite show. Ava is really common. Barbara is horrible. Jackie is one of those name that can be used for boys and girls and I hate that. Same thing goes for Leslie."

"Well," said Rachel, "You have any better ideas?"

"Bella," Finn said softly.

"What?"

"I was looking at that baby book earlier and the name Bella showed up. It's cute. And it means beautiful and if our daughter comes out anything like you, I know she's going to be just that."

Rachel's lips crashed onto Finn's.

"I love it," Rachel said in between kisses, "I love you. And I love our daughter."

"Me too," said Finn.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the apartment with a bag full of groceries. It was mostly tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream since that was what Rachel had been craving ever since the pregnancy.<p>

"Rach, I got your ice cream," Finn yelled.

No response. Her purse was on the coat hanger so he knew she was home considering everything she needed "to survive" was in there and she never left the apartment without it.

"Rachel," he yelled again.

As he walked down the hallway, the sound of crying became clearer and clearer. He realized the noise was coming from his soon-to-be daughter's bedroom. As he opened the door he saw Rachel sitting on the floor, bawling her eyes out.

"Rachel what's wrong," he said, worried hurrying to her side, "Is it the baby?"

"N-no," she mumbled, "It's K-kurt."

Finn let out a sigh oh relief as he sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, letting her head rest on her shoulder as she continued to cry.

"What about Kurt," he asked.

"H-he came over f-for lunch and we were going to decorate the b-baby's room and we started fighting."

"So," said Finn, "You always fight with Kurt. Don't you always make up hours later and go shopping together afterwards,"

"No," Rachel wailed, "It's different this time! H-he wanted the theme to be hot pink and zebra and I told him no! I said I wanted it to be flowers and butterflies and he said that was stupid!"

"Who cares what Kurt thinks," Finn said, brushing Rachel's hair out of her face.

"He said that I was horrible at making decisions and that I was probably going to be a horrible mother because of that! He said that to me! And I told him that obviously that was right because I chose him as my best friend! He ran out and slammed the door and I don't think he's ever coming back!"

Rachel turned to Finn and hugged him as she cried into his chest.

"Its okay baby," Finn said as he rubbed her back and laid kisses on her head. "It's all going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up to the foul odor of paint. She got up out of bed, pinching her nose, and walked into the baby's room to find it beautifully decorated. It was neither zebra or flowers.<p>

Instead it was painted a lovely shade of pink and had white music note decals on the walls. To the far corner of the room was a vintage looking record player along with records that played lullabies and classical music.

"Do you like it," Finn asked, coming up behind Rachel, wrapping his arms around her waist, and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Rachel turned around and jumped in Finn's arms, placing kisses all over his face.

"I love it. So, so much," she said, coming down from Finn's arms. "But how did you-"

"When I went out to get dinner last night I walked past this baby boutique. I decided to go in there to take a look around and I saw this in one of the catalogs. I knew it would be both Kurt approved and Rachel approved so I asked if they could deliver it as soon as possible which was apparently 11 pm. I spent all last night decorating it."

"I love you," Rachel said.

"Oh and for the final touch."

He brought out a wooden door hanger and nailed it on it. It was pink and in black letters the name "Bella" was painted on there.

"Would you do the honors," he asked, taking out a sticker sheet with gold stars on it and handing it to Rachel. She tried to hold back tears of joys as she peeled a sticker off and placed it right after her baby's name.

"I love you both so much," Rachel said, hugging Finn with one arm and hugging her stomach with the other.

"I love my girls too," Finn said.

* * *

><p>Finn was about to start class when his cell phone rang.<p>

"What is it Kurt? I'm about to start class," Finn said.

"Rachel's water broke during rehearsal. She's on her way to 's hospital right now. Hurry up and be there quick," he said, hanging up the phone.

Finn ran out of the classroom, completely forgetting the fact that he had a room full of 5 year olds that were probably going to go crazy without a teacher supervising them.

Right now all that mattered to him was getting to Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Rachel Hudson. Room 415 right down that hall and to the left," one of the nurse's said.<p>

"Thank you," Finn said, running in the direction the nurse told him and practically tripping over his own two feet into the room.

"There you are," Rachel yelled, extending her hand out to Finn.

Finn walked over to Rachel and grabbed her hand. Her hand was sweaty and felt warm. Her face was bright red and her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"We are never having sex again! Do you hear me Finn? Ever," Rachel yelled, as she squeezed Finn's hand with all her might.

"Oh god Finn! I think she has your fucking head! Why won't you come out," she screeched.

"Come on Rachel! Push harder," Finn told Rachel.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do Finn Hudson! It's your fault I am in so much pain!" Finn felt Rachel's grip on his hand go harder, causing him to scream along with Rachel.

Minutes later, Rachel's(and Finn's) yelling stopped and turned into tears of happiness.

Bella Drizzle Hudson was born.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home baby girl," Finn said, as he held open the door for Rachel and Bella to come in.<p>

"Your mom and Burt are flying in in a couple of hours. I need to clean the house," Rachel said, as she placed Bella in the crib.

"No baby. Don't worry. Take this chance to rest now that Bella is sleeping. I'll clean the house and see if that Italian restaurant you love so much can deliver or something."

"You're the best," she said as she kissed him then hurried off to he bedroom where she threw herself on the bed.

Finn stayed in the nursery for a while just staring at his beautiful princess. She had Rachel's big brown eyes and her ears ,but she had Finn's nose and smile. She also had Rachel's long skinny fingers that loved to curl around his and Rachel's fingers.

Finn was convinced she was perfect. He knew she was perfect.

* * *

><p>"Where's my granddaughter," Carole said as she came into the apartment.<p>

"Hi to you to Mom," Finn said as he stepped outside into the hallway to help Burt with their luggage.

"Sorry Finny ,but this is my first grandbaby! You can't blame me for being more excited about seeing her than seeing you who I have seen a million times before."

"Wow. That wasn't offensive or anything," Finn whispered to himself.

Rachel walked into the kitchen with Bella in her arms, who was amazingly still fast asleep. She handed her over to Carole who tried to contain her excitement and not wake the baby.

"Oh my goodness! Rachel ,honey, she's beautiful," Carole said, with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Thank you," Rachel

* * *

><p>said.<p>

"I helped make her too," Finn said.

"I'm sorry did you have to push a watermelon out of your vagina? No. I did. She's mine," Rachel said.

"Yeah but I was in pain too. I had no idea you had that much strength."

"Sorry baby," she said, grabbing Finn's hand and kissing it.

They all discussed sleeping arrangements over dinner. It was decided that Burt and Carole would sleep in Finn and Rachel's bedroom, Rachel would sleep in the nursery with the baby, and Finn would sleep on the pull-out couch on the living room.

After dinner, Carole revealed bags of the cutest baby dresses, along with shoes and headbands.

"You didn't have to," Rachel said.

"I wanted to," Carole replied, "So , did you tell your dads about the baby?"

"Of course," Rachel laughed, "Unfortunately they won't be able to come until next week. Business meetings."

"That's too bad. I would have died if I had too wait that long to see my granddaughter. Espicially now that I know how cute she is."

"Yeah," Rachel said, pulling Bella closer to her and kissing her head, "She's pretty great."

* * *

><p>"Finny," Rachel whispered, shaking him to gt him to wake up.<p>

"Yeah babe," he said, opening his eyes, only to realize Rachel was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a horrible mother," she said.

"What," he said sitting up and pulling Rachel onto his lap, "You're a great mother."

"No. I'm not. I tried everything and Bella won't stop crying. What kind of mother doesn't know what their child wants? What kind of mother can't get their child to fall asleep? Huh? I'm thw worst."

"No baby. You're not. This just all new to you. That doesn't mean you're a bad mother. Cause you're the best person I know and I know you'll be the best mom ever. Okay?"

Rachel smiled and wiped her tears.

"Lay down here. I'll go see if I can try to get her to be quiet before she wakes up everyone else up."

Rachel kissed Finn and she covered herself under the blanket. Finn walked into the nursery and picked up Bella. For such a little girl, she sure was loud.

"I could see you got Rachel's voice too," Finn said to himself.

Finn tried to quiet his daughter by pulling her close to his chest and rocking her back and forth. That got her to quiet down a little but she was still squirming around.

"Baby girl," Finn said in a gentle voice, "I need you to be quiet okay. I don't know why you're crying- no one does. But umm... I want you to know that you don't need to cry. Because I'm here. And I'm your dad. And I'll always be here to take care of you and make sure nothing ever upsets you. Okay."

That got her to stop crying. Now she was just staring up into space with her gorgeous big eyes that Finn loved so much.

"I know you can't see me. Rachel said babies can't see anything until they're like a month. But I know you can hear me. I'm not good with talking. But I heard I'm a pretty decent singer," he laughed.

_"Come stop your crying. It will be all right. Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you. from all around you. I will be here. Don't you cry," _Finn began to sing_._

Bella began to close her eyes. Seeing as it was working, Finn continued the song.

"_You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always"_

With every verse he sang, she fell deeper into her sleep and her smile grew larger.

_"You'll be in my heart. Always," _Finn finished.

He kissed Bella's head and put her back into her crib.

"I love you baby girl," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>


End file.
